Computing systems may be configured to gather data from multiple webpages and organize the gathered data into a searchable index of information. The gathered data can be in a structured or unstructured data format. For example, computing systems can receive structured or unstructured data for resources that include electronic media content, such as articles and other electronic publications. Users that consume media content may desire to receive a subset of media content that is identified as being associated with certain interests or content preferences of the user.